icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1943–44 Boston Bruins season
The 1943–44 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 20th season in the NHL. The Bruins were a high scoring team but the loss of star goalie Frank Brimsek to war service contributed to a steep increase in goals against. The Bruins finished 5th and out of the playoffs for the first time in 10 years. Regular Season 1.97 points per game in 1943-44 was a record for nearly 40 years.]] Bill Cowley had a huge lead in the scoring race and was scoring at a 2 points a game clip heading into Christmas. The press began to talk of a 100 point season until his shoulder was separated on a hit by Jack McLean of the Toronto Maple Leafs on January 8, 1944. He missed 11 games, returned briefly, then missed 3 more to a knee injury. He picked up his torrid scoring pace for the remainder of the season but limited to 36 (of 50) games, he finished 7th in league scoring with 71 points. His 1.97 points per game was an NHL record until broken by Wayne Gretzky in 1980-81. The Art Ross Trophy was taken by teammate Herb Cain whose 82 points was, at the time, a league record. Art Jackson also finished in the top 10 of league scoring with 69 points. The loss of Frank Brimsek to war service saw the Bruins acquire Bert Gardiner to tend the net. Gardiner would struggle mightily and have the worst goal against average of any starting goalie in Bruins history, 5.17. He retired from pro hockey after the season ended. Gardiner did record an assist on February 29, 1944 versus the Toronto Maple Leafs. Gardiner was ill for the November 27, 1943 game at Toronto, requiring an emergency substitute. Reverend George Abbott suited up for his only NHL game, faced 52 shots and a one point, was knocked unconscious by a shot from Babe Pratt. Despite his efforts, the Bruins lost 7-4. With Gardiner still unable to play, Maurice Courteau played the next two games. He'd play four more for the Bruins in his only NHL season, sporting a 5.50 GAA. In a home and home series, Gardiner was injured again during the January 25, 1944 game against the Detroit Red Wings at Boston. The Bruins were forced to employ the Wings Jimmy Franks for the return game in Detroit, which they lost 6-1. The last game of the season saw the Bruins use only 9 skaters and the loan of Leafs goalie Benny Grant in a 10-2 loss to Toronto. Due to the weakening of talent, especially in goaltending, and lack of parity in the league, the Bruins experience a boon of hat tricks and 4 goal games (see Trivia). The 10-9 win over the New York Rangers on March 4, 1944 and the 10-9 loss to the Detroit Red Wings on March 16, 1944 were the highest scoring games in Bruins history. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Bruins did not qualify for the postseason. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records * Art Ross Trophy: Herb Cain * Herb Cain, Left Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bill Cowley, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Purchase Bert Gardiner from the Montreal Canadiens on October 30, 1943. *Sell Ab DeMarco, Chuck Scherza and Oscar Aubuchon to the New York Rangers on November 1, 1943. *Trade Flash Hollett to the Detroit Red Wings for Pat Egan on January 5, 1944. Egan wears the #2 jersey Eddie Shore made famous, which Hollett had taken to wearing. *Sell Aldo Palazzari for $3,000 to the Rangers on February 22, 1944. Trivia *Chuck Scherza scores in his first NHL game versus the Montreal Canadiens on October 30, 1943 as does Russ Kopak versus the Detroit Red Wings on December 7, 1943. *The Bruins play a charity game in Ottawa on February 24, 1944 versus the Kiwanis All-Stars to raise money for War Bonds. *Goalie Bert Gardiner records an assist on a goal by Bill Cowley during the 7-3 loss to the Toronto Maple Leafs on February 29, 1944. *A confusing development saw Joe "Otto" Schmidt wear Milt Schmidt's #15 jersey for 2 games. Then Clarence Schmidt played 2 games also wearing #15. *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Buzz Boll has a 4 goal game during the 6-2 win over the New York Rangers on November 25, 1943. **Bill Cowley during the 8-5 win over the Toronto Maple Leafs on December 21, 1943. **Herb Cain during the 13-3 win over the New York Rangers on January 2, 1944. **Art Jackson during the 7-5 win over the New York Rangers on January 15, 1944. **Bill Cowley has a 4 goal, 6 point game during the 10-9 win over the New York Rangers on March 4, 1944. **Herb Cain during the 4-4 tie with the New York Rangers on March 5, 1944. **Bill Cowley during the 10-9 loss to the Detroit Red Wings on March 16, 1944. **Busher Jackson during the 10-9 loss to the Detroit Red Wings on March 16, 1944. Gallery 43-44NHLBostonExhQuebecGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Quebec City GeorgeAbbott.jpg|Reverend George Abbott was forced into service during a 7-4 loss to the Leafs, November 27, 1943. 24Feb1944-Kiwanis_game_program.jpg|Program from the February 24, 1944 charity game in Ottawa featuring a Royal Canadian Air Cadet on the cover. 24Feb1944-Kiwanis_game_lineup.jpg|Lineup for the February 24, 1944 charity game in Ottawa. Herb_Cain-2nd_jersey.jpg|Herb Cain won the scoring title in 1943-44 with a record 82 points. See Also *1943–44 NHL season References Boston Bruins Boston Bruins Category:Boston Bruins seasons